Make You Feel My Love
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Set after "Shadow" but before the season finale. What happens when Daniel's world is turned upside down and Kate is there to see it. Will she stay or run? Will another murder tear them apart forever or will it simply strengthen the understanding of each others worlds? For Kate Moretti and Daniel Pierce, it's always simple: One step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Before we begin, I have to take the time to say that I DO NOT own "Perception" or any of the cannon characters that may appear in this piece. Also, it needs to be noted that this is purely a work of fiction and I have no handle on what actually happens on the show. Thirdly, this takes place after "Shadow" but before the season finale. Since I am kind of on a role right now, I don't really see myself changing it to fit with the season finale. After all, it is fanfiction, which is something completely beyond what is happening in the story. As of right now, there are no warnings to go along with it. I gave it a "T" rating simply as a precaution. If it changes you will know the chapter before the change is made. And FINALLY, reviews/comments/suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. Feel free to slip them in the review section or leave me a PM. You are a BEAUTIFUL person for reading this, thank you so very, very much. **

**~P**

* * *

When Darkness Fell

Chapter One: Initial Breaking Point

It had been two days…two very long and very hard days for FBI Agent Kate Moretti. The case was going nowhere, and she had no help from Daniel whatsoever. This wasn't like Daniel, she noticed after the first time he didn't call with striking evidence of some kind. When one day passed and then another, that is when Kate became most worried. She was pulling up to his house to tell him that Reardon was pulling the case, she wanted to closed officially tomorrow morning before she stepped foot into the office the next morning. Sighing, Kate straightened her jacket before making her way up the steps and into Daniel's porch.

"Daniel! Daniel, it's me, Lewicki!" She listened as Max screamed at the doctor. From the slight gap in the curtain, she could see that Daniel was coming out of whatever trance that had a deep, powerful hold on him. She let herself in and stood there, watching the two men in the middle of the living room.

"Kate!" Daniel exclaimed, walking over to her. She was about to ask if everything was alright, but instead was caught off guard by the loving embrace Daniel wrapped around her. "Thank God you're okay! Why didn't you meet me at the park?" He asked. Shaking her head, Kate questioned him.

"What park, Daniel?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head, running his hands through his dirty hair. Kate could tell is had been a couple of days since his last shower, and the way he was standing around in just his t-shirt and boxers concerned her as well. But, then she listened as Daniel explained the entire situation. Nothing he was saying made sense, but she still tried her hardest to listen to every word he was saying. If there was one thing Kate swore she would never do around Daniel was openly doubt him. He was too sensitive for that and right now it seemed, more than never, that he needed someone to just believe him.

When she started shaking her head, though, is when she knew she had to pull them back to reality.

"Daniel, I haven't seen you since Wesley Sumpter's murder." She said. "I dropped you off at home that night, asked if you would be okay without Max here, and you sent me on my way." The crushing look behind Daniel's light blue eyes is what killed her the most.

"Come on, Doc," Max said, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

* * *

Daniel sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. How could this…well, he knew the answer to that question, now didn't he? Everything was _so _real it was almost impossible to believe that it wasn't. But, that's what happens when you're in his situation.

_"She feels awful, you know…"_

Daniel turned around to see Natalie leaning against the door.

"What do you mean she feels awful, there was nothing she could do, she had no idea what state of mind I was in at the time-"

_"That's the point, Daniel. She thought that you would be perfectly fine, and now she comes to find you literally broken down, at one of your lowest moments? Daniel, she thinks she should know all of your signs by now, but she doesn't and-"_

"That's what hurts her the most, I know." Daniel sighed, before turning around and opening the medicine cabinet.

_"It's a little too late for those now, don't you think?"_

"It's never too late,"

_"Daniel…I think you're a little beyond this point." _ Daniel turned around to watch the figment of his imagination. _"This breakdown is telling you something Daniel, and I know you're smart enough to figure it out." _ Daniel knew he was, too. He also knew that the number one way to tell you have a problem is to admit it. He sighed and pressed his forehead against his, and for a moment, it felt as if she was actually there.

_"There's only one way you're going to get over this, Daniel….You have to let me go." _And that is when he officially snapped. His walls completely crashed and he nodded, simply letting the tears fall from his eyes. She was right, and he hated every second of the realization. She reached on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead before she was gone….forever.

* * *

"He's just lucky you got home when you did," Kate said, looking over the articles with Lewicki in the living room. The TA simply nodded and followed Kate's eyes.

"I would hate to see what it would've been like if I was even five minutes late,"

"He would be searching for me," Kate nodded. "He truly believed that something bad had happened to me and he didn't like that at all. So, he would've come to find me, and when he didn't…" She simply shrugged because she didn't even want to dare think that far. Lucky for her, she didn't have to. Footsteps descending the stairs took her attention away from her own thoughts. Daniel, wrapped in a sweater, looked at his TA and his partner with worried eyes.

"Would someone please escort me to the hospital?"

* * *

The entire ride to the hospital was rode in silence. Max was in the back, typing away on his iPad, emailing the Dean and the associate professor that was set to take Daniel's place should something like this ever happen. Kate kept her focus on the road, because she if looked at Daniel right now all of her walls would break, and he needed someone to be strong for him right now. Walking into the hospital was one of the hardest experiences of her life, and Kate had some experiences in her time. Stopping right at the entrance, she watched as Daniel took a deep breath.

"May I help you?" The nice nurse asked, looking between the three of them, eyes never settling. Kate knew she knew though, but was appreciative of her kindness. Daniel looked down at her for a second and she nodded, giving him as much encouragement as she could muster. Did she really want this to be happening right now, no, but she was going to what she had to do for him, and that was to be strong. It took him two steps to get to the desk, and after a deep breath, he sighed.

"My name is Doctor Daniel Pierce, I am a paranoid schizophrenic and I need to be admitted…."

* * *

Two weeks….two very long, very hard, very lonely weeks. Daniel needed this, he knew he needed this, but that didn't make it any easier. The only visit time he got was a ten minute discussion with Lewicki over the phone to make sure the notes he had prepared for the sub were correct and ready for lecture. Other than that, the nurses and the two doctors he saw where his only source of contact. He chose to have a room with no television, and one that was on the second floor. He would never attempt suicide at a hospital, but he didn't want to watch people come in and out every day, that would just make him that much more miserable.

When his first day of visitations came, Daniel was honestly not expecting to see anyone. But, of course, Lewicki made his way in. Complete with his cassette player and headphones and a couple of notebooks for random writings, Daniel was starting to feel right at home. It was when he was being called down for a dinner visitation that he was really surprised.

"What do you mean someone's asked to join me for dinner," He asked one of the residents as he made his way down the stairs. "I didn't think I was allowed to have dinner visitations yet."

"She's a special case, Doc." The younger man said, before opening the cafeteria door for him. After simply walking a few steps, he saw her. Sitting in the back corner in that simple, elegant purple dress, was Kate. A small, neat table was set with whatever was on the hospitals menu that night, and though Daniel knew it was going to be terrible, he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

"She's here," He heard himself whisper. The younger doctor smiled and patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"She's been impatiently waiting for about twenty minutes now; I would go to her before she gets up to leave." He said, before walking away. Daniel sighed and nodded. This was his chance, he realized, taking slow steps towards her. Everything was going to work out for him after all, he thought. He was a mere two feet away from the table when he heard the infamous shrill of her cell phone go off, and he stopped moving for a moment.

"Moretti," She answered. "No, I'm sorry. Not today, Deputy Reardon." She said, before quickly hanging up her phone. When she looked up, her eyes locked with Daniel's and she stood up quickly.

"You didn't have to do that," He said, coming over to her as quickly as he could and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so much more important to me than my job right now, Daniel." She sighed, and pulled back a big to get a better look at him. "Besides, there are some newbies who would be thrilled to take a case as simple as a shooting with the perp already in custody." She shrugged. Daniel smiled and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I, uhm, bought us dinner." She turned, blushing a bit. "I mean, it's hospital food, so it may not be the best but-" She turned her head to continue explaining herself but instead her words were swallowed by the warm, comforting lips of one Dr. Daniel Pierce. The kiss was comforting almost, the way the two of them moved together. Sliding his tongue ever so gently across her bottom lip, she moved to let him in, but he pulled away.

"Don't worry," He started, moving to pull out her seat for her. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note: And again, I just wanted to thank you so much for reading and remind you to leave reviews and comments, in the words of John Green, in the dooblydoo!**

**~P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Again, I have no rights to the characters or any aforementioned plot lines in this show. Now, back to business. I just wanted to thank you all SO much. Getting all of the emails today about the followers and the reviews and the likes just COMPLETELY warms my heart. So, since tomorrow (today?) begins a crazy week for me, I am going to post the second chapter now. I am going to warn you, towards the end it gets some stronger language going and some more mature-ish themes, but nothing that requires me to change the rating...yet. (*winky face*) As always, comments, reviews and suggestions are always wanted. And again, you guys are incredible, thank you SO much. **

**~P**

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Stage

Kate sat in her apartment looking constantly through the textbook she had to buy for Daniel's class all of those years ago. How could someone be so brilliant, yet so far gone at the same time? With everything she had she was strong for Daniel, but she knew it was only going to take so much before she breaks right along with him. Reardon was nice to her, letting her take the easy road and work most of the assignments alone. Though she didn't know why, Deputy Reardon saw something in Kate that she had never seen…love. Whether it is strictly platonic or so much more wasn't for her to know. She just knew that Kate needed time to come to terms with what had just happened to Daniel and though she was weary, Reardon was willing to give it to her.

The shrill of her ring tone broke her thoughts, but the sight of the number calmed her instantly.

"Daniel," She said, relaxing against her couch a little bit.

"I-I just wanted to call and thank you for the amazing dinner last night," He stammered for a moment. "It was completely unexpected and-and you are one of the greatest people for doing something like that." Kate smiled and nodded simply.

"You are most welcome," She nodded. But, then the realization of the small kiss came back to her memory, and she pondered. "Daniel," she asked. "When will I be able to see you again?" To the question, Daniel seemed taken back.

"Whenever you want to, I assume." He shrugged on his side of the phone. "Aside from Lewicki, you are the number two contact if something were to ever happen to me. You're welcome to visit any time." He told her. Simply, she nodded.

"I was wondering if we could spend some time just…talking," She asked. And maybe it was the medicine or maybe he was just becoming a little bit more readable to female emotions, but he understood what she wanted to talk about.

"I would enjoy that,"

* * *

As the classical sounds of Johan Sebastian Bach filled his ears, Daniel focused more on the music filling his ears that what was going on around him. Sure, he may not have needed it much anymore, but it was still a coping device he used. Especially now, with Kate coming over to sort things out; he wanted to make everything right with her. No matter how difficult it might be for him at first, he was going to do what he could to make sure that they were going to be okay.

"Daniel," He heard a voice over his music. When he turned around, there she was.

"Kate," he smiled, taking his headphones off in a rush.

"Oh, no," She started. "I can't stay." She sighed. "There's been a body found behind Main Street hospital," She sighed. "I am needed on case as soon as possible." She noted and Daniel simply nodded, telling her that it was okay; she had to do what she had to do.

"Well, grab your coat," She said, watching him. "We've got a murder to solve." And that is when Daniel became very confused.

"Are you sure I should be working cases right now?" He asked, pointing to all of his surroundings. Sighing, Kate stepped further into his room. Looking him straight in the eye, she gently grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his.

"Are you sure we should be doing this right now?" She asked, before deepening the kiss a little bit more.

"Not entirely," Daniel replied.

"Good," Kate said, pulling away and opening the closet door for him. Daniel sighed.

"You're going to have to sign me out," He noted.

"One step ahead of you," Kate said, holding a permission slip that both she and in the doctors had to sign in order for Daniel to be released even for a day.

"Oh, you're good." Daniel said, grabbing his satchel and tape recorder. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Maybe too good," He smiled before making his way out of the room.

* * *

"Agent Moretti," Kate flashed her badge at some of the standing officers at the crime scene. "This is Dr. Pierce, he's with me." She said, before walking under the yellow caution tape and making her way to the scene.

"Scarfe, what'd we got going on here?" She asked, taking a pair of gloves from the forensics at the scene.

"Well, the forensics team says that it's suicide," He said but then shook his head. "However, judging from the fact that there is no broken glass on any kind around here and," He pointed up. "The patient was located on the fourteenth floor, which has reported no damage; I think this could be something else."

"The victim was a patient here?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, and it's perfect that Moretti brought you here," He said. "Because she was a mental case just like you," Scarfe said with a smile. Kate eyed him and turned to Daniel.

"I promise you, that's not the only reason why-"

"It's okay," Daniel smirked and rubbed her arms a bit. "I'll go talk with hospital staff, see if I can get some of her medical records."

* * *

"Amber was a repeat patient," Dr. Lewis Schafield said, walking into his office while reviewing his former patients chart. "Some say that she had chronic depression, other's said she was SAD."

"SAD as in Seasonal Attitude Disorder," Daniel asked, taking some notes as the other doctor talked.

"Yes," He confirmed. "I was treating her for her latest episode,"

"And how bad was that?"

"She was in rough shape, Dr. Pierce; I'm not going to lie to you. She was an awful self-harmer and she had to be under constant watch," The younger doctor spoke.

"So then why was she left alone?" He asked, tapping his pen on his converse clad foot. Lewis leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"We're a little short staffed right now," The younger doctor began. "So, I am sure her nurse was a little busy when…" but the doctor stopped, not sure how to finish his sentence. Again, Daniel nodded.

"Alright, that's fine." He said. "May we see her room please?" He asked, and as the doctor arranged to see the room, Daniel called Kate.

"Something's not right here," He said. "This doctor doesn't seem concerned at all, but at least he's letting us into her room," He started. "I'll need you up here as soon as possible,"

* * *

"That's strange," Kate said, looking around the still untouched room of the victim. "All of her intravenous needles aren't here," She said and watched as Daniel paced around the room.

"I've reviewed her file," He started. "I just don't know where to begin with things." He was frustrated at himself, and Kate took that as a sign.

"Hey, let's go get some coffee and take you back to your place, alright?" She asked, walking over and rubbing his arm a bit. "I've already stressed you out enough for one evening; I think it's time we let you cool off." And the look of ultimate concern in her eyes is what made Daniel nod despite the fact that he would rather stay and work on the case.

"Two coffee's please; one black and one with two sugars." Kate ordered at the small dinner as Daniel used the restroom. She sighed and pulled on her jacket a bit, the chill of the coming autumn lingering in the air. She had taken a huge risk bringing Daniel into this case and she risked it even more with the fact that Amber was a mental patient. The waitress brought the coffee soon after and Daniel appeared just as she was sitting his cup down.

"Black?" He asked, looking at Kate. She simply nodded over her cup, trying her hardest to get the steaming liquid down into the depths of her bones.

"You look frightened," Daniel observed, before taking a sip of his steaming cup. Kate shook her head, making a face.

"Cold, really." She said, pulling her small jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" He asked, before getting up and walking over to her. He slipped his jacket off his shoulders and placed it around hers.

"Maybe we should get you back home soon," She noted, moving his jacket over her arms. Truthfully, she didn't want to have to take him back to the hospital, but it was what was best for him.

"Kate, you said you wanted to talk about things earlier," Daniel scratched a bit at the scruff that he always had on his face. "What, may I ask, did you want to talk about?" he asked. Kate sighed and picked up her coffee again, taking a long sip.

"I just wanted to talk about the kiss-" She sighed, cutting herself off.

"You mean the one in the cafeteria yesterday?" He confirmed. He knew Kate didn't know about the passionate, deep kiss that still lingered in the back of his mind.

"Of course the one yesterday, what other times have you kissed me, Daniel?" She asked, but he shook his head quickly, moving on.

"I was just happy to see you," He said. Kate sighed and smiled.

"Daniel, I think it's more complicated than that." She noted, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as his head fell a bit.

"Sadly, I think it's more complicated, too." He smiled.

_"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" _A voice asked Daniel. He sighed and shook his head. He should've been expecting this. _"I told you she wanted you, man. You just had to go for it, too!" _His younger self pestered him.

"Uhm, Kate." He started, rubbing his forehead a bit. "I think it's time for me to go back…"

* * *

_"I just don't understand why you don't just….take her by the hips and fuck her against the wall or something," _ DJ commented in the bathroom that night while Daniel was taking a shower.

"Because DJ," Daniel spat, opening the shower curtain a bit. "I am a grown man, and men do not simply 'fuck' the women they are attracted to. It doesn't work like that anymore…"

_"It works for me, man, why can't it work for you? We don't need feelings, all we need is a tight little pu-"_

"And that is quite enough from you, thank you very much." Daniel closed the curtain again and reached to turn the water towards the cold side. He may very well be a strong, sometimes logical thinking doctor, but underneath it all…he was still a man.


End file.
